cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventurer Cookie/LINE
|Unlock Goal = Get 2,000,000 points}} Adventurer Cookie is an S-Grade Cookie released alongside his pet, Backpacky. His ability features him entering Hidden Ruins to collect coins. Skill He can open secret doors to an underground passage filled with Coins and, if lucky, a Mystery Box. Description This cookies has traveled far and wide, beyond the realm of the Witch. All other Cookies thought he was a legend, but he's back and will guide others into uncharted territories of a new exciting world. His thirst for the unknown is unquenchable and will continue to roam the wide world as long as he can. Strategy In order to get to the Hidden Ruins stage, players have to lead the Cookie into holes with a yellow glow around them. It is possible that the opening to the Hidden Ruins is on a hole that contains an obstacle, such as in Episode 2, Stage 6, but the Cookie won't take any damage when walking straight into them. Excursions into the Hidden Ruins last around 10 seconds, and may or may not contain a Mystery Box (both the length of time and probability for a Mystery Box increase with Adventurer Cookie's upgrades). The Ruins are a looping stage that remains the same regardless of Episode and continues from where it was left off if entered multiple times in a single run, which should be taken into account when planning ahead. The Mystery box at the end stays the same for the duration of the run, i.e. it's not possible to skip a C-grade treasure in hope of getting an S-grade one without restarting the run. Once that Mystery Box is obtained, players cannot gain another Mystery Box in the Hidden Ruins in the same run. Although Adventurer Cookie does not lose Energy from running in the Hidden Ruins, it is still possible to die by hitting obstacles and falling into holes. When he dies in the hidden ruins without a revive and a relay is used, the relay Cookie will immediately be lifted from the ruins and placed back at the main stage. Statistics Loading Messages * There's an abundance of new places to see! * Let's go on a quest! * Even I've never seen a place like this. * Where should I explore today? * I'm going to find the hidden treasure! * I will save every last Cookie. * I'm always happy to embark on a journey! * The world is vast! * Looks like I've found a new map! Updates *June 28, 2016 **Hidden Ruins Exploration now permanently contains coins instead of jellies like a Head for the Gold Coin Ruins! event. **Combi Bonus changed from 10% slower Energy drain to 10% more XP. Trivia *Adventurer Cookie's name in Japanese uses the word for "explorer" rather than adventurer (探検家味クッキー). *It is very possible to have a second chance at nabbing a Mystery Box during the same Hidden Ruins Exploration ability if you missed your first chance earlier on. *He is seen when players test out the features (Evolve Treasures, Achievements, etc.) for the first time. *He was also able to be seen when the player had the option to revive a Cookie for 5 after they fell down a hole. This was referenced by his loading quote "I will save every last Cookie". **Hence the same Loading Message is shared with Pistachio Cookie, as established in her main mission. *Due to the Head for the Gold Coin Ruins! event, Adventurer Cookie's ability had been changed so the hidden ruins contained a lot of coins instead of jellies which made him a very attractive choice for Coin Farming during the event period. This only lasted for one month (the month of September 2015) and was reverted when it had ended. **It became permanent for Adventurer Cookie in LINE as of 6/28/2016. Because of this, he is one of the few Cookies in the game that can reliably generate coins. The others are Cheesecake Cookie, Mint Choco Cookie and Banana Cookie and to a lesser degree, Alchemist Cookie and Carol Cookie. *If you try to access Bonus Time and the Hidden Ruins at the same time, then a broken stage with the Hidden Ruins background will appear, but the BONUSTIME letters will still drain their color away. *He seems to be heavily based on Indiana Jones. They both dress similarly, have hats that look very alike, and Adventurer Cookie's Cinnamon Rope is like Indiana Jones' bullwhip. **If you compare the music that plays while inside the Hidden Ruins with the theme song for Indiana Jones, you can find that they both have similar tunes. *During the Halloween Party 2015, Adventurer Cookie dressed up as a prisoner. *The new Combi Bonus appears to be displayed incorrectly in game. Despite being listed as 10% more XP, the Combo Bonus in the Game Results shows a bonus in coins, rather than XP. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding Entering Hidden Ruins While exploring "Hidden Ruins" Exiting Hidden Ruins